


SSHP—眼神有内容的人

by Nine_Prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine_Prince/pseuds/Nine_Prince
Summary: Harry在snape不知情的情况下机缘巧合把复活石给了snape，于是教授在被nagini重伤后被救了回来，在圣芒戈昏迷了很久，但并没有死亡，但是错过了harry与voldemort的最终决战。Harry最终与voldemort同归于尽。但由于老魔杖和隐身衣两件圣器在手，Harry重生在英国某麻瓜家庭，但记忆全无。教授战后重伤初愈，苏醒后得知harry死讯，悲痛欲绝，生欲渺茫。但是突然冒出来一个Potter家的家养小精灵告诉自己……Harry没有死。这是他唯一的信念与救命稻草，于是他踏上了漫无尽头的寻觅之旅……终于……ps：设定是harry容貌不变，而harry的家庭姓prince……于是……Harry prince！（终于可以让小哈光明正大的跟斯教姓了！[虽然不算直接姓……]）有私设，自行避雷，有bug请见谅。
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings  
> 办公室play 轻微惩罚  
> 注意避雷

“据说，眼神有内容的人，内心早已千疮百孔。他们痛饮百种毒药只求忘忧，他们尝遍人世疾苦，走遍千山万水。”

————————————————————————

踏着洒满晨曦的小路，Harry飞也似地匆匆奔向教室。

雄厚的钟声在耳边回荡，一遍又一遍的提醒harry：他今天又迟到了！

而且今天的第一节课似乎就是那个新来的、该死的老蝙蝠的课！

过于舒适且放纵自我的假期不知不觉就飞逝而过，每天如吸血鬼一样的作息也潜移默化的养成……可是假期不就是用来好好玩的嘛？！

而且他明明昨天晚上根本就乖乖的没有打游戏到深夜！一切的问题都归咎于闹钟又没响！！！Harry在心里暗骂：明明自己已经再三确定调好了的！今天真是亏大发了！

——

Harry几乎以光速向教室飞奔，但还是晚了一步——

今天又是一身黑不溜秋的长袍的那个家伙简直像在门口等着他一样！

不知道是不是错觉，从一见到这位教授开始，Harry就有一种自己被针对了的感觉。

迟到再次被当场抓包，Harry面不改色、轻车熟路的跟在教授身后，低头走近教室。

为什么说再呢？因为他昨天也迟到了。

而且睡过了整个开学典礼。

——

昨天，错过开学典礼的他，直到匆匆忙忙赶上第一节课，才知道来了一位新教授——Professor.Snape.

本来harry悄悄摸进课堂的时候，以为什么事都不会发生的，因为大部分教授向来都是对这样的学生睁一只眼闭一只眼。

但是，他错了。

“噢…让我看看花名册，这位是——Mr.Prince！那么，亲爱的Mr.prince，我想您的教授需要您对于您开学第一天的第一堂课就迟到作出一个独到的、能让你新来的教授满意的解释。”

Harry莫名的觉得这位新教授在念自己的名字的时候的语调里有一种莫名其妙的意味深长。

但是毕竟迟到仍是自己的不对，Harry彬彬有礼的低头回复他的教授：

“我很抱歉，professor，是我的错，我的闹钟出了故障。”

无比的乖巧，很完美的回复，但这显然并不能让snape满意。

“抬起头来看着我，傲慢的Mr.Prince，你难道已经没礼貌到了已经不打算直视你的教授的地步了么？”

Harry憋屈了：自己明明没有这个意思！

这个新来的教授怎么这么……

Harry抬起头来看向他的教授，顺便仔细打量。

面前这个人一点也不像一个教授该有的样子——

他戴着一枚翡翠绿色的六芒星尾戒，这尾戒他似乎爱不释手，总是不自主地摩挲。

他有着高挺的鼻梁，有点蜡黄甚至苍白的面色，瘦得颧骨凸起，看起来带着几分未褪的憔悴和颓废。而那双如同深渊般的黑眸里翻滚着他完全看不懂的情绪。

四目对视，各自眼里翻涌着各自的情绪。眸色交错，莹莹碧波里荡漾着墨色的深潭。

Harry心底突然飞速掠过什么，他没有抓住。额前的疤痕骤然如针扎般刺痛了一下，Harry突然感觉喘不过气来。

他肯定认识过这个老蝙蝠，说不定还在哪得罪过他。

他似乎看到了深潭里有水光闪烁，以及教授的嘴唇有些轻微的颤抖。

哪怕这些只是发生在一瞬间，快的让harry几乎以为这只是自己的错觉。

就在那一瞬间，snape转过身去走上讲台。

“滚回你的座位上去，Mr.prince，难道还要我这个教授亲自请你这个迟到的家伙回位吗？”

当他再次转过身来时，已经看不出有任何异样。

——

今天也是万分的不幸，居然再次迟到，而更见鬼的巧合是又是这位新教授的课。

Harry低着头，无比乖巧的跟在教授身后走进教室。

突然，走在前面的人停住了脚步。当harry意识到的时候，已经躲闪不及，直直地撞上了前方人的后背。

前方的人纹丝不动，倒是harry没站稳，差点一个趔趄摔在地上。

Harry讪讪的摸了摸撞的生痛的鼻尖，眨了眨眼睛挤去生理泪水，乖乖的站在原地等候教授发落。

他有一种感觉，摸清这位教授的心理。在现在这个时候，做什么都是错的，还不如什么都不做。假如他直接回到位置上，肯定又要被训斥一顿……

正当harry脑筋飞速运转时，头顶传来声音：

“我们了不起的Mr.Prince的闹钟今天再一次地失灵，不需要解释我也清楚。现在这个狂妄自大的男孩已经完全可以毕业了。”

从仿佛淬了毒的毒蛇嘴里吐出的单词如同一把尖刀，狠狠的扎向harry。

“怎么？亲爱的Mr.prince，难道需要你的教授亲自将你请回座位吗？”

Harry握紧了拳，抬头深深地看了面前的人一眼。他看见了面前的人眼眸里墨色的深渊，里面翻涌着莫测的情绪，他无法理解。

他莫名打了个寒噤，深吸一口气，然后低下头走回座位。

——

一整节课他几乎都坐立难安，心中的烦躁与郁闷几乎压抑不住的要喷薄而出。

下课铃刚刚响起，Harry就烦躁的甩下手中的钢笔，抓了抓早上未来得及梳洗的乱蓬蓬的头发，胸中疑窦丛生。

他到底在哪里得罪过这个人？为什么他一直要针对自己？为什么在他被恶狠狠的训斥时居然有一种强烈的熟悉感？

身边突然靠过来一个人，Harry抬头瞥了一眼。是Salazar Riddle。

Salazar是harry大学以来认识的第一个朋友。

Harry现在在这所大学的心理学系就读，只是因为他认为这个专业较为简单、轻松，可以有更多的时间留给他自己任意挥霍。现在已经大二的他还是庸庸碌碌，迷茫的找不到方向。他不清楚自己对什么东西感兴趣，因为他似乎对什么东西都不感兴趣。

他想……在天上飞。

莫名其妙的，很想。

他记得他第一次坐过山车的时候的感觉，空气在高速运动下汇成实质，形成呼啸的风从脸上狂野地掠过。

而与此同时，他也沉迷在一个游戏——霍格沃茨——的魔法世界里。他现在已经是里面数一数二的大佬。

可惜，游戏终究是游戏。

他的沉迷使得他越来越少的和别人接触，因此，直到现在，他大概都是个无人记得的小透明，也没什么朋友。

和salazar成为朋友的原因有二，一是他是harry在开学时认识的第一个人，二是他也玩霍格沃茨。

“Harry……你是不是跟这位新教授有过什么纠葛……？”

听到来自朋友的发问，Harry拽回了自己的思绪，使劲挠了挠自己的短发，苦恼的看向身边发问的人。

“我也很困惑……不过我觉得他有种莫名的熟悉感。”

身边发问的人，皮肤有些苍白，黑玉般的头发服服帖帖地贴着脑袋，眼瞳也是如同黑玉一般，整个人散发着一种温文尔雅彬彬有礼的儒雅气质。

“算了，不想了。来吧，我们出去走走。”

Harry点点头，站起身，跟着salazar走出教室。

——

他一定认识这个教授，也许结下过什么仇。

而且，他总是感觉这位教授对自己有一丝丝怨怼之气。

既然这位教授这么对自己这么针锋相对，也说明他以前认识自己。

教授的眼神蕴含了太多他看不懂的东西，令他几乎有一些心惊胆寒。

说不定教授也有什么心理上的疾病，不是有句话叫做“学心理学的大部分心理都有问题”么？

（ps：别怼我，这是我们学校心理辅导老师讲课时为了活跃气氛说的原话哈哈哈我感觉她是在劝退我们不要学心理学）

这位教授实在太令他好奇了。

也许他现在有点事做了。

无论如何，一定要搞清楚！

——

他来到教授办公室门口，站定。

心脏不受控制地嘭嘭狂跳。而这情形，似乎也有一种似曾相识的感觉。

他不断地给自己打气，尽管他也不清楚他自己紧张个什么劲。

他把手放在门把上，不断的深呼吸。

豁出去了！

打开门的瞬间，他突然意识到自己忘了一件事。

他居然没有敲门就直接闯进了教授的办公室！

他心中警铃大作，暗自祈祷：千万别看到什么不该看的……！

事与愿违，他看见他的教授背对着他站着，手上握着一根细细长长的……似乎是魔杖？听到门突然被打开的声音时一脸诧异的转过身，手上拿着的东西在转过身来时就已消失不见，让harry几乎以为那是他的错觉。

当看到是harry时，severus意外的表情似乎都快僵硬了。

Harry首先十分识时务地道歉：

“对不起教授，我刚才有些紧张，所以忘记敲门了……”

Harry本是打算等severus作出回应，但发现severus只是木木地愣在原地，不得不继续硬着头皮往下说：

“对于这两天的迟到，我感到非常的抱歉。确实是由我自身的原因所造成，并且给教授您授课带来了极大的困扰，我为此作出深刻的自我检讨……”

这种漂亮话在他这已是轻车驾熟，几乎不用打腹稿就脱口而出。

他默默地关上门，然后走近他的教授，在severus面前一步处站定。

“其实您是认识我的吧？教授，我只是想求证一下。因为我几年前不小心摔伤磕到了头，忘记了很多事情，还留下一个疤。我想，如果我们曾经有过什么龃龉或者误会，我十分愿意解开。所以您能否告诉我…我们之间发生过的事？”

话音落下，整个空间就沉没在一种诡异的寂静中。Harry抬起头来望着severus，有些迷茫。

——

snape久久不语，只是涩然地盯着面前堪堪及他下巴的人儿，一言不发。

他全都忘了……

他徒然地张了张嘴，却忽然哑声了。他该说些什么呢？其实他早知道的。

他想知道当初大战在即的harry有意为之地把复活石瞒着他偷偷放在他这里时究竟有没有考虑他自己，明明这个只会发热的头脑的小狮子他自己才是更需要复活石的人。

在nagini的毒牙刺进咽喉时，他脑中仅有两个想法：

终于解脱了……

他本该就如此释然。

但当他想到那个愚蠢的Potter现在需要自己面临这一切了时，竟然，

有一丝不舍、牵挂和担心？

他固执的认为，他仅仅是出于对Lily的愧疚，才对这个本该是自己的死敌的Potter手下留情甚至别加照顾。可是在这生死存亡的此时，他却忽然发现，自己居然只记得Lily的眼睛。

那一双，和那个愚蠢的Potter一模一样的眼睛。

他仿佛醍醐灌顶，骤然醒悟，却再次陷入重重泥沼。

而今萦绕在他的脑海里的，仍旧是那个愚蠢的小巨怪。

Lily的身影早已在岁月的磨洗中远去，而他直到现在，直到如今，他才幡然醒悟。

也许，他可能喜欢上了Potter家的小崽子。

在他仅存不多的模糊的意识里，满满都是这个绿眼睛的可爱男孩的身影。

突然，眼前本模糊虚幻的影像散尽，一个真实而活生生的harry闯入视线。

他在这个男孩的脸上看见了悲恸、绝望，他看见这个男孩徒劳地捂住他的脖子，痛苦而无声地抽泣。

他忽然想通了，如同回光返照一般，死死地抓住了harry的手，让harry带走他一生的记忆，最后如释重负般，用尽最后的力气，对面前的男孩说：

“Look…at…me…”

当他再次醒来时，他原本以为自己应该身处梅林的世界。因为，他清楚的知道，他的伤，是必死无疑的。

但是，当打开门例行检查的小护士看到他的苏醒尖叫一声跑出去时，他茫然了。

怎么…可能……？

他动了动手指，发现自己的右手手心似乎攥着一个圆球。他费力的抬起胳膊，看清了那是一个金色飞贼。而harry曾经送给自己的那一枚他随身佩戴的尾戒，不见了。

他似有所悟，但还是迷惑不解。

门外涌进形形色色的人，severus环视一圈，除了白大褂的医生外，都是熟悉的面孔，但是，少了一个——

“Wh…where is Harry Potter？”

他的内心被慌乱裹挟，心跳如鼓，如潮水一般的忐忑不安涌来，将他淹没，使他几乎窒息。

他希望是这个该死的愚蠢的Potter只是因为没有及时收到消息或者还未来得及赶回来，但是当他看到人群都露出悲怆的神色时，仿佛有什么东西在心底破碎了。

“Harry…Harry与lord voldemort在最终决战中同归于尽。”

他睁大眼睛，用不可置信的眼神盯着这群人。

不、不可能……他可是救世主！是大难不死的男孩！

绝望、悲恸——

——仿佛内心的堡垒轰然坍塌。

severus剧烈地咳嗽起来，咳出了眼泪。

没有人敢怀疑这泪水的来历。

身着白衣的人群动了起来，让护士将人们请出病房，对久病初醒的severus做个全身检查。

“让Draco…no，no，让hermione留下。”

severus上气不接下气地嘱咐。

待一切都归于寂静后，severus坐起身，双手交叉握着金色飞贼，抬头看向hermione。

“现在是什么时候。”

“战后第二个月第一天，七月三日上午九点十九分。”

“情况如何。”

“食死徒余孽绞杀已进入尾声，大部分都已重回正轨。”

“Harry？”

“……英勇牺牲。”

“…我…我为什么没有死。”

“具体我也不太清楚，我只知道，您手上现在握着的金色飞贼，是dumbledore校长曾经给harry的。可能……与这个有关。”

“你走吧。”

hermione退出了病房，并细心地带上了门。

——

severus颓然地靠在床上，心痛到无法呼吸，脑中思绪纷杂凌乱。

既然金色飞贼是dumbledore给harry的，必然有什么蹊跷。

他握着金色飞贼放在额前，百思不解，不自觉的喃喃：“harry”……

咔的一声，金色飞贼突然从中间打开，分成两半，落在手心的，赫然是一枚——复活石。

severus浑身一震。

原来如此，原来…如此……

原来如此！

Harry Potter！你怎么敢！你怎么敢！！！

这本是dumbledore留给你保命的底牌，你怎么敢如此……！你怎么敢如此草率地送给我！

你怎么敢如此不吝惜自己的命！你怎么敢这样毫不留恋的牺牲自己！

如此处心积虑，将金色飞贼施了变形咒变成尾戒送给自己随身携带。

而因施法者的逝去，魔法也就失去了效用。

severus握紧手中的金色飞贼，金属的质感深深嵌进手心，生痛生痛。

仿佛这样，就可以抚慰一点内心肝肠寸断、心如刀割的痛苦。

他低头，泪如泉涌，泣不成声。

——

第二天，severus来到了有求必应屋。

从圣芒戈一路走来，处处林立着救世主的雕像，或是贴着那个愚蠢的Potter的剪报。

令他惶惶。

现在，他只痛恨自己为什么没有早点发现这个小坏蛋的阴谋诡计，或者为什么没有在战争中伤重而亡一了百了。

而如今，不知如果这位挺过了大战、两个月后刚刚苏醒的霍格沃茨校长、梅林勋章获得者severus snape被发现在和平时期使用阿瓦达索命咒，杀死了自己，会被如何揣测？会引起怎样的轰动？

(我皮一下：你让鸡怎么看？鸭怎么看？大鹅怎么看？)

他站在厄里斯魔镜前，痴迷地盯着镜子。

他看到那个绿眼睛的可爱男孩儿乖乖地窝在自己的怀里，跨坐在他的身上，将头靠在他的胸前。

他看到自己更加抱紧了怀里的男孩，他看到自己情难自已地勾起男孩的下巴，亲吻他额角的伤疤、他的眉心、他的眼睛...直到他那嫣红可爱的嘴唇。

他的呼吸粗重起来，他用灵巧的舌撬开男孩的贝齿，肆意地侵略、扫荡男孩的口腔，勾起男孩的舌，使男孩作出回应。

听着怀里男孩不由自主发出的嘤咛，场面越发变得不可控制起来——

他站在厄里斯魔镜前，痴迷地盯着镜子。

他看到那个绿眼睛的可爱男孩儿乖乖地窝在自己的怀里，跨坐在他的身上，将头靠在他的胸前。 

他看到自己更加抱紧了怀里的男孩，他看到自己情难自已地勾起男孩的下巴，亲吻他额角的伤疤、他的眉心、他的眼睛...直到他那嫣红可爱的嘴唇。

他的呼吸粗重起来，他用灵巧的舌撬开男孩的贝齿，肆意地侵略、扫荡男孩的口腔，勾起男孩的舌，使男孩作出回应。

听着怀里男孩不由自主发出的嘤咛，场面越发变得不可控制起来——

布料摩擦发出窸窸窣窣的声响，宛若隔靴搔痒，于是愈发的感到欲求不满，愈发的难耐。

Harry紧紧搂住住severus的脖子，下身不自主地蹭动。

severus的大掌在男孩的腰部游移，感受着手下细腻的皮肤，激起harry一阵战栗，然后一路往下，目标明确地寻找那细缝中的极乐之境。

Harry发出了一声低低的呻吟，仿佛过电一般，酥酥麻麻的痒意自severus的手掌处向浑身蔓延开来。

Harry的手抵着severus的胸膛，碧色的眸子里盛满了迷离的情欲。

severus低头埋进harry的脖颈间，故意极慢地舔吻。他轻轻咬上男孩的喉结，吮吸舔舐，舌尖色气十足地在凸起处打了个转。

一路向下，各处都留下斑驳而淫靡的痕迹。自锁骨来到胸口处，在那红樱处停下，顿了顿。灼热的呼吸喷洒在敏感处，愈发地撩起情欲，惹得harry不自主地颤栗、低喘。

气氛愈来愈旖旎，似乎是觉得harry准备好了之后，severus毫不犹豫地含住了其中一个。

他轻轻地吮吸、舔舐，不时用牙齿叼住，辗转研磨。另一边也十分悉心的被照顾到，severus用手细细地捻动。

Harry的呼吸越发急促，夹带着细细的呻吟。他越发地夹紧双腿，无意识地在severus的身上蹭动，只为缓解那无端升起的酥麻痒意。

severus呼吸粗重起来，他也被撩拨得升腾起热意，两人如今都染上滚烫的情欲。

severus将harry放倒，彻底覆在男孩的身上。

他的另一只手放在男孩弹性十足的丰满处，重重地揉捏，似乎那细腻弹润的手感令他爱不释手。

男孩白皙匀称的双腿无师自通地打开，搭在severus的腰际。

他们赤诚相见。

severus伸出两根手指，探进湿润温热的小穴内，细心地做起扩张。

那处从未被造访过，原本的空虚被两根手指填的满满当当，有些微微的不适与排斥，也缓解了些许麻痒。

男孩发出难抑的喘息，他修长的手指插进severus的温软的发丝，不停的低声喊着severus的名字：“sev…sev……”

见男孩慢慢适应了两指的抽插，他便加上了第三根手指。

他吻上了harry的唇，用另一只手握住男孩那小巧可爱的物什，不太熟练地套弄，惹得男孩腰肢酸软，呻吟连连。

手指一根一根插入，慢慢开拓，抚弄着紧致火热的内壁，并十分有技巧性的揉摁，不时地曲起手指，寻找销魂源。

直到打开至四指，severus才将那灼热滚烫的硬物顶在穴口。那小小的穴口一张一翕，又湿又软，一片粘腻湿滑。

severus只觉得下腹烧的火热，名为理智的弦紧绷。光是抵在那处，滚烫的触感就惹得男孩一阵急促地战栗和喘息。

severus用一只手与harry十指相扣，温柔地安抚。待男孩用他那沾满情欲的迷离绿眸望着自己，示意准备好了后，severus才将自己身下的灼热一步步向那紧致湿软的甬道内推进。

进入的过程非常缓慢，一寸一寸。Harry与severus两人俱是紧绷着身体，一个是紧张，一个是心疼。

severus的动作极慢极轻，似担心伤到了身下人。等到完全进入时，两人皆是浑身淋漓。

severus另一只手也与男孩十指相扣，然后吻向了男孩的唇，示以抚慰。

severus只觉得下身快憋到炸裂，在那潮湿紧致的小穴内仍要保持理智不伤到身下的男孩，确实是一种极致的考验。

待到男孩开始回应自己的吻时，severus才开始动作。

起先的动作缓慢，生怕伤了身下人分毫，但在抽插了一会后，随着小穴越来越湿滑，男孩的呻吟越来越销魂，severus名为理智的弦崩断了。

他也控制不住，气息不稳，疯狂地抽动起来。那硬的发烫的物什摩擦着细嫩的内壁，给两人带了极致蚀骨销魂的欢愉。

倘若苦海无涯，回头是岸，他们也宁溺死在这情欲之海。

在severus毫不留情的顶弄下，Harry的腰身都彻底软化了，在他身下发出断断续续的呻吟，不由自主的随着sev的频率配合动作，在这原始的律动中分泌出滋润的液体，发出粘稠的水声，更添淫靡之气。

而harry也是快活到了极致，身下仿佛一张又湿又软的小嘴，包裹着sev的滚烫不停地吮吸。

severus更加狂野起来，狠狠地贯穿其间，一次比一次深，一次比一次重。

Harry连呻吟都染上了哭腔，被这滔天的快感淹没，浪潮一波一波打来，令他几乎窒息而死。

最后，直到harry的嗓子都已沙哑，severus才释放在那销魂的桃源。滚烫的欲液喷洒而出，刺激得harry发出最后的低吟。

severus紧紧搂住怀里的男孩，好似要把harry嵌进骨子里。

你必须呆在我身边，寸步不离。—

当他从镜中的影像回过神来后，已不知道过了多久。没有他，回到现实，也只不过是日复一日的空虚。

在他刚刚看清自己的内心后，他就永远地失去了他的男孩。

这可真是梅林给他开的一个天大的玩笑。

他要去找他。他要去他所在的世界。

他低头看了看手心的白桦木魔杖。他举起魔杖对准自己，毅然决然。

“阿瓦....”绿光闪起。

"Professor.Snape！请等一下！！！”

severus被惊吓到几乎差点甩飞了魔杖，然后回头看向发声源。那是一只苍老得步覆蹒跚的家养小精灵。

他看着小精灵颤颤巍巍地走近，然后鞠了一躬，用他苍老的声音说：

“多有叨扰。professor.snape，遵小主人harry遗嘱，特此前来。”

他停了停，继续说：“小主人在站前就将您的安危托付于我，嘱咐我暗地里好好照顾您。小主人的逝去令我们都很悲恸，我想您也是如此。只不过，”他咳了咳，“前几日，我无意之下看到Potter家族的族谱，族谱上显示，小主人Harry Potter——未亡。”

severus的魔杖掉在地上，发出清脆的声响。他慢慢地蹲下来，定定的看着眼前的小矮人。他的眼珠因苍老已经混浊得看不清瞳色，但他的眼神里，迸射出的是信誓旦旦的坚定。

“RE...REALLY？”

小精灵坚定地点了点头。

severus瘫坐在地上。

大悲大喜。

severus捂住脸，任由泪水渗过指缝。

“哈…哈哈哈……”

——

此后三年，severus绞尽脑汁、千方百计、呕心沥血地想尽一切办法去寻找harry的踪迹，然而，无果。

其再后三年，他开始亲自踏上寻找的旅途。他将harry曾经最喜欢的金色飞贼变成尾戒日日夜夜不离身。在他心里，也许金色飞贼已经成了一个寄托，成了harry的眼睛。

他带着飞贼走过了许多许多地方，他们观万水江海，赏山峦叠翠，看云蒸霞蔚，品璀璨星河。

可是无论怎样迷人的美景，都未曾使severus停下脚步。

他要找到他的男孩。

在这披星戴月的岁月里，在这风尘苦旅的路途上，这是他唯一且坚定不移的信念。

他累过、痛过、迷茫过、怀疑过。

他清楚，他怀疑，他也骗自己。

他如同岁月里的拾荒者，捡来砖砖瓦瓦，构筑属于自己的城。那一座，与爱人生活的不夜城。

他要把这两千多个日夜来的山高水长，求一隅与爱人的别来无恙。

终于，苦心人，天不负，他，如愿以偿。

在十指春风百转千回成绕指柔的季节里，他如愿以偿了。

但当他站在心心念念的爱人面前时——

仅仅是面前的人望着他的、陌生的、疑惑的目光，就足以让他早已千疮百孔的心再次承受万箭穿心般的绞痛。

这种苦楚，他不是没有想过，他还想过自己终其一生都无法寻找到这个人的可能，比起遍寻不得的结果，梅林对他已经是过分的仁慈。

可是，他还是难以抑制地生出了些许苦涩。

这些年，两千多个日日夜夜，他从未能安寝。为数不多的梦里，有月光与星子，玫瑰花瓣和雨丝，独独不见那人。

为何你如此木石人心？

“我……找了你，很久。”伴随着沙哑低沉的嗓音，从这些单词脱口而出，到飘进对面人的耳朵里，都带着浓浓的苦涩。

他与他对视时，连衣袍下的手都在止不住的颤抖。

“终于…找到你了……”


	2. 下

他痴痴地望着眼前的人儿，在内心描摹男孩的每一处。他的眼，他的唇，他的蝴蝶骨……

失而复得的狂喜将他抛上云端，而现实中爱人陌生的眼神又将他打入深渊。

他想将男孩紧紧地禁锢在怀里，他想肆意侵略掠夺男孩的呼吸，他想狠狠地贯穿男孩与其一起升入极乐世界……

而他也确实这么做了。

他上前一步将harry紧紧搂在怀里，这突如其来的变故令harry猝不及防。Harry狠狠地撞上severus的胸膛，鼻尖传来的剧痛令harry不由得泛起泪花。

Harry感受到severus的大掌死死地扣在他的后腰处，还没回过神来时，突然感受到自己的唇瓣覆上了一个柔软的东西。

Harry瞪大了眼睛望着眼前放大的俊颜，岁月的流逝让其显得愈发的沧桑和成熟。Harry被这一系列的操作弄懵了，呆呆地望着他的教授。

直到有一个湿滑柔软的东西撬开他的贝齿、侵略他的口腔时，他才反应过来，开始剧烈地挣扎。

他将手抵在severus的胸前，拼命地捶打。

Harry一狠心，将severus的灵舌狠狠地咬了一口，血腥味立即在口腔内蔓延。

但是并没有效用，severus只是顿了顿，便将他锢得更紧，开始一轮更加疯狂的掠夺。

这已经不能算是一个吻了，Harry觉得snape几乎要把他吞吃入腹。

Harry被吻得几乎窒息，他见此无果后，便把手伸到自己的身后，想要掰开severus的手，逃出这个牢笼。

但当他将自己的手反折到身后，触摸到severus的双手时，摸到了一个冰凉冷硬的物什。

似乎…是severus的尾戒？

Harry浑身一震。

——

severus将男孩狠狠地揉进怀里，亲吻他的唇瓣，不出意料地遭到了激烈的反抗。

severus在心底苦涩地笑了笑，却仍不肯放开怀中的男孩，而是更加深入这个吻，渡给男孩此生此世的爱意。

而出乎意料的是，severus感觉到怀里挣扎中的男孩突然颤抖了一下，然后不再挣扎。

severus疑惑了，而因为男孩的妥协，他的动作也轻柔起来。他松开禁锢着男孩的腰的双手，改作捧住他的脸，舔舐着harry的牙龈，与harry的小舌共舞，宛如春风化雨般的抚慰。

最后，连severus也不知道时间究竟流逝了多少，他才松开了男孩的唇。

眼前harry的唇瓣已经极度充血，嫣红可爱。两人的嘴角都已磨破，像是这个激烈的吻的代价。

severus正惊异于harry居然还未推开他、抬眼望向harry时，两人的视线撞在一起。

severus看见男孩眼中的碧波里莹莹可见的水光时，便骤然慌了神。

这是他失而复得的宝藏啊，他居然一时把持不住了就如此对待！

况且harry此时记忆全无，恐怕只会将他当作一个老变态，从此躲着他一辈子吧。

当severus低着头，被潮水一般的懊悔淹没时，他听到了来自harry的声音：

“教授…你还活着……”

声音轻悠悠地飘进耳朵，severus震惊的抬起头看向面前的人。

what？

他看见了碧绿色的眸子里翻涌复杂的情绪，他看见了harry温柔而悲伤的眼神。

他一眼就看出，这是他的harry，是他的男孩。

severus已经无法思考更多，他用颤抖的手搂住面前的男孩，将头埋在男孩的肩颈处，喜极而泣。

Harry感受到颈间的湿润，也回抱住他的教授，轻轻的在severus的背上拍打抚慰，说着令人安心的话语：

“教授…sev，没事了…没事了…我在……”

待到severus渐渐平静下来，Harry松开抱着的手，亲了亲肩侧的脸颊，然后牵着severus在办公桌前坐下。

“你是什么时候想起来的？”

severus低沉的声音闷闷的响起，周身都萦绕着低沉抑郁的气息。他一动不动地死死盯着harry，似乎生怕harry下一秒就消失掉，几乎要把harry盯出一个洞来。

“刚才你抱着我不撒手的时候……我摸到了你的尾戒。应该是复活石的作用，恢复了我有些损伤的灵魂，所以就想起来了。”

Harry站起身又给了severus一个安抚式的拥抱，打算起身离开时又被severus拉住，狠狠地扣在怀里。

“你就是个完完全全的、不折不扣的、愚蠢的、自大的、目中无人的Potter！伟大的救世主凭什么不过问他的教授就擅自将自己的救命稻草送出？你到底有没有考虑过自己的安危、有没有考虑过dumbledore和我的苦心！！！你凭什么！你知不知道…你知不知道我这些年有多痛苦……”

severus刻薄的话语已经掩饰不住他嗓音里的颤抖，他用同样颤抖的双手死死地圈住harry，将他囚禁在自己筑成的牢笼。

Harry听着这些如同针尖的话语，无奈地笑了笑，也紧紧搂住了他的教授，轻言细语地说：

“是我擅作主张了…我现在不是好好的吗？我回来啦……”

他知道他的教授用这些看似刻薄实则真的刻薄的话语只是为了掩饰自己的不安、担忧和牵挂，他也早已习惯，被蛇王的毒液淬炼得刀枪不入、百折不挠。

Harry又笑了：估计现在，除了自己，也没什么人可以忍受教授的刻薄了吧。

severus突然想到了什么，皱起眉头，严肃地说：“我觉得我需要给我们的Potter…哦不，Mr.prince，一点点小小的惩罚，让他好好的长长记性。”

Harry不明所以，抬头疑惑地看着severus。

severus扯出一抹笑意。

————————————

severus抽出魔杖对准办公桌。

“清理一新。”

“速速变大。”

忽然间天翻地覆，Harry被severus推倒在办公桌上。

办公桌已经变得足够容纳两人。severus站在桌边，将Harry抱着放在桌上。

“趴好。”

Harry一头雾水，但乖乖的照做了。

他斜着眼睛偷偷瞅向他的教授，看到了教授眼底滑过的一丝满意的神色，以为自己看花了。

“我想，亲爱的prince先生已经做好了接受惩罚的准备。”

Harry听着他称呼自己的方式，不由得微微红了脸。

正在harry胡思乱想之际，severus又念了一串咒语。Harry不明所以，但是突然感觉到下半身凉飕飕的，他心猛地一跳，回头看向自己的下半身，却发现自己下半身的衣物全部都不翼而飞。

教授这是要……？

怎么连条底裤也不留？！

上半身衣冠楚楚，下半身不着寸缕的harry涨红了脸，有些惊恐，舌头仿佛被猫儿叼走了，支支吾吾又不敢真正提出异议，只得可怜兮兮的哀哀叫唤：

“sev…severus……教授……”

severus脱下尾戒，将它施了一个变形咒，变成了一把戒尺。

severus用一只手轻轻地覆上了harry丰满而柔软的臀部，开始不轻不重的揉捏，似乎在思忖。

Harry在severus的触碰下腾起一股热意，酥酥麻麻的感觉自尾椎骨向上升起，而在harry正有些意乱情迷之时，“啪”的一声，一阵剧痛传来。

Harry猝不及防，不由得轻喊出声。似乎意识到了什么，巨大的羞耻感翻涌而上。

谁知教授所说的惩罚居然是这个？！

“教授…别……”

“嗯？why？难道救世主以为自己做的很对吗？”

他咬了咬下唇，心中有些委屈——明明自己只是想救他啊……暗自下誓不再出声。

severus对于harry轻轻叫出的声音似乎极为满意，他再次揉了揉harry白皙柔软的丰满处，那已不出所料的出现了一条长长的红印。severus意味不明的轻叹一声，再次毫不留情地挥下数次。

Harry闷哼一声，咬紧牙关不肯屈服。

severus有些颓然地叹了口气，似乎有些痛心疾首地说：

“看来亲爱的prince先生完全没有悔过的意思……”

Harry心中的委屈和愤懑突然就爆发了，恨恨的转过头，怒视着severus，只觉得不可理喻。

但是看着他那张苍白而沧桑脸，他就突然对这强词夺理的话消了气。

他无奈，低低的为自己辩解：

“不是的教授…我没有……”

severus装模作样的叹了一口气，说道：

“看来你的教授需要改变一下惩罚的方式了。”

severus用手掌拍了拍harry的屁股示意他坐起来，似乎痴迷于这细腻柔软的手感。

severus心里暗想，是不是应该直接用手打比较好呢？

Harry坐起身来，悄悄摸摸地整理了一下衣衫，试图用衬衫的上摆遮住自己的小玩意。

severus看到harry的小动作，轻笑一声，一手捏住harry的下巴，一手托住harry丰满的臀部，将harry移到桌边。

Harry两条光溜溜白嫩嫩的腿悬空在桌边，而severus正卡在这两腿之间。

severus低头，用力吻住harry的唇，灵巧的舌头霸道的伸进男孩的嘴里，舔遍男孩口腔里的每一寸，发出渍渍的水声。

“Harry，Do you love me？”

Harry用力环住他的教授精瘦的腰际，抬起头一瞬不瞬地望着severus的眼睛，认真地回答：

“Yes，professor，always。”

severus呼吸骤然乱了，他低声念了一句咒语，也除掉了自己的下衫。此时两人的性器相贴，连空气都开始燥热起来。

Harry几乎要羞煞过去，而severus不管这些，他扣住男孩的腰窝，将harry拉近自己，并轻轻的啄吻着harry的唇。

severus的舌撬开他的牙关便长驱直入，肆意地翻搅口腔，Harry被吻得迷迷糊糊晕头转向，只觉得如同身在云端。

severus拉着harry的手，放在自己灼热的物什上上下套弄。他们互相抵着额头，气息交融。

Harry的脸涨的通红，讷讷的随着severus的动作而动作，只觉得手心里硕大的物什烫得灼人。

“乖乖的，这是你的任务。”

severus深吸一口气，只觉得下腹涨的发痛。他腾出手来向harry身后的臀缝伸去，朝那梦里曾经欲仙欲死的销魂之处探去。

穴口分外的紧致，但severus十分耐心地开拓。

Harry感到异物的入侵带来的不适，但是一想到对象是severus，他的教授，他也并不在意这份不适了。

他只想要他的教授开心。

他的教授太可怜了。

Harry完全无法想象这些年月severus是如何渡过的，哪怕披着刀枪不入的外衣，戴上尖酸刻薄的面具，都无法弥补教授内心的分崩离析。

Harry心一酸，主动用双腿夹住了severus精瘦的腰，往前送了送。手上的动作也是十分顺从的一刻也不敢停下，他上下套弄着手里的性器，只觉得内心盈满了愧疚。

Harry突然头脑一热，不顾severus的动作跳下桌，后庭中的异物猛然抽出居然不可思议地带了空虚感。Harry蹲下身来，望着面前放大的硕物，定了定心，张开嘴含了进去，青涩地吞吐起来。

severus有些愣住了，下腹的性器被包裹在湿热的口腔内，简直在引人往更深处去。

Harry的技巧是完全的生涩和笨拙，除了简单的吞吐之外，绞尽脑汁也只是卷起舌头舔了舔那硬物的顶端的小孔，牙床还不时不小心的磕磕绊绊碰到敏感处，青涩中更添诱人。

severus的呼吸完完全全的乱了，他不知是不是该赞叹救世主的天赋异禀无师自通，反正，他现在已经快忍不住了。

他抽出魔杖，将桌子变矮了些，然后铺上了一层细软的毛毯。他径直把harry抱上办公桌，然后将变出来的润滑剂倒在手里，抹到自己滚烫的部位，再向那隐秘的小口伸去。

穴口很紧，哪怕润滑剂已经多到沿着指缝滑下，他也花费了很大气力才伸进两根手指。

Harry只觉得有股酥麻的感觉伴随着异样的不适感沿着脊椎爬上。

当severus添到三根手指的时候，Harry的后穴已经变得松软湿润了。每当severus的手指插入又抽离时，他能清晰地感受到被吸附挽留的感觉。

他抽出手指，将自己的硬物抵在一张一翕的粉嫩穴口，缓缓沉下身。

Harry感受着身下被severus硕大的性器一步一步侵略，只觉得下身酸胀得厉害，不由得呜呜咽咽地呻吟连连。

severus感觉自己已身处桃源，他的理智全然崩盘。他抱紧Harry的腰，如狂风骤雨般一下一下地用力地撞击着。

Harry有些受不住，头微微后扬，连呻吟都染上哭腔。severus却捏住他的下巴，强迫harry转过头盯着自己。

“好好看着你是怎么接受惩罚的，以此警示。”

因为姿势的缘故，从二人的角度皆可以清晰地看到交合处的情况。穴口处闪烁着水光，一眼看去就知道湿答答了。其间深色的巨物在洞口处进进出出，若隐若现，还带有淫靡的水声。

severus现在脑子里有两个想法在打架。一是觉得自己应该珍惜眼前千辛万苦好不容易寻来的人儿，好好的温柔待他。二是想更加粗暴残忍地糟蹋男孩，让他狠狠地记住这惩罚，刻骨铭心并永不敢再犯。

severus这样想着，将harry翻了个身。男孩光洁的脊背和凸起的蝴蝶骨十分性感，显得更加诱人。

Harry猝不及防地被翻了个身，手撑着桌面，只感觉内里被那巨物搅得天翻地覆。

这姿势进的更深，severus反倒轻柔下来，故意在他的体内研磨。

不知顶到了何处，Harry的呻吟声突然高了一个音调，内壁猛地一缩，险些缴得severus丢盔弃甲。

severus轻笑一声，径直朝那位置展开激烈的攻势。

“不…不要……教授…sev…那里不行……”

severus俯下身含住harry的耳垂，湿热的气息喷洒，在他的耳畔轻轻嘲笑：

“怎么不行？救世主不是要好好接受惩罚的么？”

severus按住harry的腰，往那敏感处狠狠一撞。

“嗯啊…sev……”

Harry弓起背，穴肉痉挛似的咬住了severus，下身的性器抖了抖，喷出几股浓郁的白浊，全洒在了深色的办公桌上。

Harry浑身绷直，失神地喃喃：“sev…sev……不要了……”

已经高潮过的身体格外敏感，而severus却还在身后毫不留情地抽插。Harry有些受不住，带着哭腔断断续续地嘤咛：“sev…sev我错了……我不要了……”

severus再次把harry翻了个身，叼住harry的唇，轻声地诱哄：“乖，我轻点儿。”

然而撞击的力道确实一次比一次截然不同的重。

Harry被他顶的一晃一晃，连嗓子也沙哑了，变着法儿地求饶：

“sev我知错了…”

“教授…饶了我吧……professor…我真的知道错了……”

severus听了这些话，只是顶弄得更加厉害，轻轻的哄男孩：“乖…马上就好了。”

他细致地吻过harry的眉眼，舔弄他头上的伤疤，只觉得心下一痛，又问：

“Harry，Do you love me？”

“Yes，professor，I LOVE YOU，THOUSANDS OF TIMES，ALWAYS。（是的，教授，我爱你，千千万万遍，一直如此。）”

severus浑身一震，牢牢地将harry梏进怀里，吻着harry的唇，将自己释放在湿软的穴内。

“SO DO I.”


End file.
